


Little Witch

by Carissime



Series: Letters to Hermione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carissime/pseuds/Carissime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in the 'A Letter to Hermione' series, as requested. Severus pens another letter to Hermione while she is away at a conference, while he impatiently waits for his pregnant wife to return to him. Rated for themes, not smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Witch

Little witch;

I can scarcely believe that after all I have done in my life; I have earned something as precious as your love. That despite all my faults, you could find it in your pure heart to call this grumpy, often callous man your own. I cannot express how much joy the sight of my ring on your finger gives me, how proud I am to introduce you as my wife. That you are mine alone. I’ve always been a possessive man, and I can only apologise, but how quick you were to introduce me as yours to your colleagues suggests that you are just as possessive of me as I am of you. It suits me perfectly, my love. I still remember the day we met again, in Flourish and Blotts two years after the war’s end. Merlin, but you were so beautiful. You blushed heartily at running into your ex-professor, the reason why still eluding me. Perhaps it was because you were emerging from the romance section at the time? Nevertheless, I was instantly captivated, and of course you know the rest.

But now, six years on, my life is about to drastically change again. I never fancied myself as a father, as I’m sure you can tell by my reaction to teaching, but I have never looked forward to anything more than creating a family with you. Will she have your hair, or mine? Personally, I hope she has yours, as irritating as you find your curls. Maybe she will have my hair instead, but at least she should be gifted with your eyes. Certainly, she will have your mind my love, razor sharp as it is. As a child of yours, she will be perfect. Just four more months to wait and we can see for ourselves.

Pregnancy has only enhanced you my darling, as much as you say that you look like you've eaten a hippogriff and your ankles have swelled to hitherto unseen proportions. You have that lovely glow that all expectant mothers have, and a small bump beginning to show on your abdomen where she grows. How you think that I will find you less desirable as you swell with my child, I truly don’t know. I struggle to tell you exactly what the sight of you, gently rounded with our baby does to me, but it begs me to ravish you at the first opportunity. Yes, I am more gentle with you now than normal, but that is out of concern for your wellbeing and most definitely not reluctance to touch you. If anything, I am touching you more now, although I am unsure if you have noticed the guiding hand on the small of your back or the light caresses to your belly at night. Rest assured my lovely, I am even more in love with you now than I have been to date, as you nurture the tiny life we have created.

As for her future? All I can say is that I will do my best to ensure that she has the father she deserves, that she doesn’t have a childhood like mine. She will want for nothing, and I will teach her everything I know. Perhaps she will pursue a career in Potions, although I realise that’s unlikely knowing your penchant for charms. Have you given any more thought to names for our daughter? I know you like Perdita and I appreciate the reference but I absolutely refuse to call my child by a name that sounds like it should belong to a cat. 

Impatiently yours,

Severus


End file.
